Understanding
by AboveAllHieghts
Summary: Based off a photo - zerochan -dot- net -dash- 1044535 - Splendid asks Flaky whats with her and Flippy even though he's not sure why he's even asking. His questioning leads to a distraught Flaky to which Flippy comes in to confront Splendid; who comes to a realization about his reason behind questioning Flaky after he slips away. Mainly SplendidxFlippy but no pairs really


A Happy Tree Friends Fan-Fiction.

**A/N:** No couples in this story but does have big hints toward Splendid and Flippy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters' or the cartoon "Happy Tree Friends"

Another short-story based off a photo - zerochan -dot- net -dash- 1044535

* * *

**Understanding**

Splendid lingered behind in the classroom, his slouched position throughout the whole history lesson haven't not even changed since the start of class. However what did change was the facing direction of his head; his blue eyes instead of being focused on the clock above the whiteboard behind the teacher's desk or even on the teacher themselves, his eyes were now trained on another student who always liked to make sure they had everything before departing .

"Hey Flaky." Splendid addressed the other lone student with his elbow now propped upon his desk as he set his left foot down onto the fake tile flooring of the classroom; keeping his right one pressed against the bottom rim of the built in shelf in his assigned desk.

Flaky; who was just packing up the very last textbook she had out for the history lesson, paused and looked up from her shoulder bag to meet the gaze of her fellow classmate to show that she was listening and they had her attention. She wasn't one to be rude unlike the boy addressing her. Of course she wouldn't say that out loud.

Seeing that he had her attention, Splendid went straight to the point of what had been popping in and out of his thoughts since his last run in with another student, but this other student was of the male gender. "What's going on with you and Flippy?"

"E-Eh, what?"

Splendid's lips formed a grin, her response was something he expected but the unease and startled blush that flushed her face was icing. He slid his chair away from his desk with a push with his right foot against the desk, lowering his elbow in a fluid motion to grip the back side of the pole that attached to the seat of the chair and the back rest plate. "From that reaction, guess that means you and him DO have something going on. Gotta say-"

"N-no...wait! P...please, don't say anything …S-Splendid. There's nothing g-going on, I..I, Flip-" Flaky shook her head, her hands moving as if that helped pronounce or prove the truth of her words; either or , from Splendid's prospective, he wasn't sure which but it was cute to see her stumble over herself in denial.

"Flippy and you, what…?" Splendid couldn't help the narrowing of his eyes but it seemed to his luck the red head missed it as she looked around, nervous or something along those lines. He stood up sliding his hands into his jacket pockets as he made his way toward her. '_I'm not even sure why I'm bothering with this…'_

"L-like I said…nothing, we're n-not…nothing going on…with m-me and Flippy, S-Splendid."

Splendid leaned in close as he half teased and half nudged for a more solid confirming. "Oh, are you sure?"

Flaky swallowed and leaned back some at the sudden closeness of the other boy; their forming smile was unnerving her along with the questioning of her relationship with Flippy. She couldn't help the heated warmth in her face from the nervous state her fellow classmate was putting her through. It was starting to really get to her that she could feel her emotions spike; and if she didn't try and get ahold of herself or get Splendid to listen to her it would show through and she didn't want to seem like a cry baby, not in front of Splendid or anyone; she was working hard to be the strong girl Flippy said she could be. However she felt her eyes tear up and she shook her head, giving a faint muffled sniffle that she hoped the other didn't hear.

"P…please Splendid, j-just stop…" She reached forward and gripped the older boy's sweater that he wore under the school uniform jacket that all the boys had to wear.

Splendid's smile faded, her grip on his clothing making him inclined to believe her along with the tear-upped expression upon her flushed face. He felt a pang of guilt for pressing her but damn if he was gonna let her be aware that he wasn't being the nice hero guy for the time being.

"There…there's nothing between me and F-Flippy..."

"Seriously?" Splendid pressed despite being convinced already.

"P-PLEASE WILL YOU S-STOP!?" Flaky suddenly shouted, her tears leaking down from the corner of her eyes as she finally hit her limit. Her face hurt from having kept her inner growing turmoil in when all she wanted to do was run away or go hide behind Flippy and let him keep everyone at bay to give her some time to herself.

Splendid's face took on a somewhat annoyed expression at being shouted at when all he did was ask a question; not even a full lengthy one either. However despite that he inwardly did know he was pressing the girl past her limits. It was after all when known that Flaky wasn't the most emotionally controlled girl in the school.

"I'm s-sorry..." Flaky whispered as she brought the sleeve of her own uniform shirt to brush away the tears from her eyes but she refused to meet the other's gaze again.

The pang of guilt pulsed in growth within his chest at hearing that. Splendid knew he was being no hero to her like he normally was to her and everyone else minus a few that didn't deserve it. He relaxed his facial features, releasing a soft inward sigh; he didn't mean to make her cry. Damn, he wasn't even sure why he was nudging her about this in the first place.

They stood still, Flaky's light sniffles now being softly sounded and Splendid's guilt and heroism sweeping over him. He wasn't sure how to go on about comforting her after being the cause of her distraught state.

He slowly extended his hand to her but the sound of the classroom door sliding open made him freeze; his body tensing up as his mind hoped it wasn't who he had a gut feeling it was that just entered the room.

However glancing at Flaky and seeing her form relax even though she turned her gaze away from the door he knew his wish was ignored. But Splendid guessed that he deserved that.

He turned his head to face new comer. "Hey…what brings you here during lunch period?"

Flippy stepped fully into the room, his black shirt standing out under the dark navy hue of the school's jacket. His dark green hair was a bit shaggy, the bangs falling a bit into the army obsessed teen's golden eyes but it didn't take away from the impassive state Flippy gazed at them with. "Explain."

Seeing the emotionless expression and 'I don't give a fuck' stare within Flippy's gaze, Splendid couldn't help but make a 'tch' sound. Like hell he was going to tell the guy that he was asking Flaky about her relationship with the very guy wanting an explanation. That wouldn't sound right in any way it would have been attempted to be explained.

And it seemed Flaky was thinking the same thing or just settling for keeping quieting as to not start something between the infamous on and off rivalry between the two boys.

"…."

Flippy said nothing else though and Splendid wasn't all the forthcoming either.

The two stared each other down. Splendid couldn't help the odd dip in his stomach when those golden eyes bore into his own blue hues; Flippy's stare was staring to get to him in a way that he wasn't used to it and it was making him feel off. It was the same feeling he had been getting ever since rumors about Flaky and Flippy had started spreading around.

'_Shit.' _Thinking fast and purely on impulse he quickly jerked his still semi extended hand toward the window and shouted; "OH SHIT; A FLYING SQUIEL!"

"….." Flaky and Flippy both blinked at the sight of a squirrel gliding passed the window Splendid had pointed at.

"Eh." Flippy's attention didn't linger on the rodent though but returned to the empty space where the other boy had been just seconds ago.

* * *

Splendid inwardly applauded himself when the two looked to where he pointed and he had quickly slipped out of the room at a fast run, not wanting to deal with Flippy's demeaning comment which he knew he would of retorted back and would in turn lead to a fight…or lead to Flaky interfering. Splendid wasn't too sure which one he was trying avoid more though.

He came to a stop once he reached the bus stop just down the block from the school and hopped onto the approaching one, which much to his luck was the very one he could take all the way home. Splendid paid off the bus-fair amount and made his way to the back of the bus where the back doors were and leaned against it; hunching over a bit with a hand pressing against the smooth cool glass he released a cursed breath. "Damn." The sudden rush of adrenalin he had had was now seeping out of him with each heavy pant as he attempted to get air back into his lungs from the sudden run.

"That…was too damn close." Splendid muttered to himself as he shifted his stance to lean against the doors.

Ignoring the few people that were on the bus he let his mind roll over what happened but Flippy's stare seeping into his kept coming to the forefront of his mind. His blue eyes lowered some slumped against the door with frown. _'What's up with that guy when it comes to her? She said they aren't together, so I shouldn't be jealous of him.' _ The memory of Flaky griping his shirt and her facial expression at that time passed over his mind. A thought struck him, the cause of Flaky ending up like that was because he was pressing to her know her relationship with-

Splendid cut off that train of thought with a bang of his head against the glass door, his head forced to tilt up by the action when he remained still as felt his mind and stomach sink with realization. '_Am I…am I'_

"Jealous of Flaky…"

* * *

-End-


End file.
